


Naughty Drabble

by stylesoftheshire



Series: Larry Drabble Collection [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Drabble, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesoftheshire/pseuds/stylesoftheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes to make Louis angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Drabble

‘You’ve been so naughty,’ Louis whispered, letting his lips catch on Harry’s ear and his hands catch on his hips. ‘Why do you let other boys touch you?’

Harry tipped his head back so it was resting on Louis’ shoulder, feeling the press of something thick and hard against his arse.

‘I like it when boys touch me,’ he replied, turning his face to watch Louis’ mouth twitch like it did when he was annoyed. ‘I like being a slut for them.’

Louis snarled and dug his fingernails into the cool skin that he knew the taste of, the smell of, the slide of.

‘That’s not why,’ he growled, rutting his hips forwards and pulling Harry back against him. ‘You just want me mad.’

He slipped a hand around to cup at Harry’s groin, huffing out a pleased breath when his fingers found purchase on something familiarly hard. He gripped along the length of it a little fiercer than he would normally, but wasn’t at all surprised when Harry didn’t make a single sound of protest.

‘Why do you like me like this?’ Louis asked, pressing the heel of his palm down even more firmly and gripping his hip so hard he knew it would bruise. ‘Why do you like it when I want to hurt you?’

Harry cursed under his breath, bucking into the touch that should have had him shying away.

It was difficult to think straight when he could feel Louis’ cock so solidly against his arse.

It was difficult to think straight when he could feel Louis’ hand rubbing against his dick so viciously it was like he wanted him to cry.

It was difficult to think straight when all he wanted was to be punished painfully, humiliatingly and overwhelmingly until all he could do was lie spent beneath his lover, bodies damp with sweat and their release.

‘Because I want all of you,’ he muttered, closing his eyes so he could keep himself together. ‘I want you angry because I want to feel the burn. I want to feel myself bleed beneath my skin and see the mark for days and know it was you who held me too roughly or bit me too deep. I want to sting because you slapped me and I want to ache because you shoved me. I want to feel your cock inside me even when it’s not there ‘cause you’re so big and I’m so tight that I could hold on to you forever. I want you to treat me like I’m cheap so I can forget everything else and just be the guy you’re fucking. I want to say _stop_ even though I don’t mean it.’

He inhaled shakily, losing himself to the steady rhythm Louis was thrusting against him. He could feel his hot breath puffing rapidly on the back of his neck and he was sure he could feel his heartbeat through the thin layers of their t-shirts.

‘I like it because you treat me like a whore but afterwards you’ll kiss everything you hurt.’


End file.
